suite life ball z
by golaa
Summary: when the big ghetti star flys over earth and zack and cody are exposed they gain dbz like powers.But they soon learn that cooler is coming and they must stop him from devouiring the planet.R
1. Chapter 1

Okay so before I start i'd like to say that I do not own neither TZLOZAK or DBZ.With that said I hope you enjoy this fanfic and now the story.

As Zack and Cody were finishing up there supper a news flash came up on the T.V.

This just in,scientists report that for some unknown reason halleys comet is coming back around.Though this is astounding scientists them or no one else can go outside or leave there windows open due to high radiation.It comes around tonight at 9.30 so get ready to get inside att all times.Thank you everybody G'night.

"Aww man" Cody exclaimed.I missed it 2 years ago and my one chance and I cant see it.

Dont worry,Zack said.I'm sure it'll come around again.

That night Zack was getting ready for bed when he noticed his brother was'nt there.Oh no,dont tell me codys outside trying to see the comet.He looked over to see if there telescope was there and it not being verified the worst.Zack knew where he and Cody would go to look with the telescope.On the top building.So Zack immediatly got his coat and headed to the roof.

On the roof Cody was looking at the peculuar looking comet and started getting woozey when Zack burst through the roof you okay he exclaimed tiredly from runnig.Yeah just a little sick.Then Cody passed out leaving Zack shocked then he fainted to.

END For Now

es short (really short) but i will update soon mst likely tommorow and 2 in 1 day.Pease review.PEACE


	2. Coolers coming part 1

Hose who read chapter one may be alittle confused since i updated the same day.Well here it is.It may be a little short since its 7:50 and i gots to go to bed.I've been up since 2:30 yesterday.

As Zack and Cody got up slowly there were glowing a golden aura that was noticable from miles head landed on a rock and he expected a cut or gash but nothing was there.Both got inside quikley realizing there mom was soon going to wake up and see them gone.

Somewhere up in space

Lord cooler,we've found only 2 planets with enough energy to sustain the big ghetti star.Reloh 6 and fg-56.Just then Cooler screamed at the top of his lungs WHAT!!!oure telling me theres not a single planet that can give me my power back.Lord cooler,we've just stumbled upon a planet called earth.It for sure contains enough energy to give you your power and then liked the sound of that.How far are we from there Sir ufio.Well me lordship where 2 solar systems away.Whatever,set a course for earth.

Back at the Tipton.

Zack and Cody were felling said it was just a side-effect from the black out but zack on the other hand was thinking radiation poisoning.Both would touch on the subject later,for now they had school.As they arrived the schools lead football player jake,came up to Zack.Hey zack,yesterday you wimped out on the fight now we have it now.Look,started Zack,i had to go home because i was grounded lied zack.Truth was,jake was as big as a house.Zack was always reconized as being somewhat popular but not a fighter.Last thing he wanted was to face jake in a fight.But to late,Jake threw a punch straight at zack,but the punch did nothing.Everybody looked in confuson.One of jakes punches would give you a concussion is what the rumor was.But nothing happend.Zack was about to throw a punch when jake fell to the ground holding his fists from trying to hurt zack.Zack immediatly grabbed Cody and walked off to the you see that,Jake used all of his force on that punch and it did'nt phase me.Zack then thought about the comet and walked off for a sec testing something out.He walked over to the second hardest hitting kid in school danny.Hey danny,cody said you hit like a girl.Danny was furious and rushed over to cody to punch him and as cody cowered in fear danny broke his hand trying to punch cody.Zack then said outloud,i thought so.He then walked off out of the locker with a furious cody right behind him.

Outside of the school.

Cooler felt 2 power levels riveling his.He walked into the school and as Cody was griping out Zack a shrill voice yelled DEAHBEAM.And Zack saw in horror as the beam went straight to his chest.

The end for now.

Sorry for the cliffy but i did get alot done.Pease R&R so i can improve.Alos this one may not not be updated so frequently as tommorow or tonight im starting 2 other fanfics.But i will try as hard as i can to update this everyday.But i may also take a break at chapter 5 or so to think of new ideas for the story.Peace.I'm the motherflippin juggernaut.


	3. coolers coming part 2

Like i said,i dont own dbz or tzlozac.Also i'm gonna put alot more words in this chapter cause i decided the first chapter of pokemon:Becoming a big shot is gonna be a short first chapter)though not short like the first chapter of this fanfic)with that said here's the chapter.

_**Last time:**AS Zack and Cody came out of the locker room, Cooler showed up and shot Cody throgh the chest with a death beam._

**Now to the story.**

Zack looked in horror as he saw his brother Cody lay flat on the ground.Then Zack grew a huge rage and charged at Cooler.Before Cooler could react Zack sucker punched him in the face sending him flying.He went straight through the school front doors before landing near the toy store.As Cooler got up blood started seeping from his mouth.The already enraged Cooler got more furious at the sight of this and flew towards the school.

Back at the school Zack was just standing there with confused looks on everyones faces.Zack,in this situation would always do a "pun",but not when his brother Cody was on the ground,most likely dead.Zacl looked down at his brother still with an angered look and saw blood coming out of Cody's mouth.Just then Cooler rushed towards Zack and stopped right in front of him.

"What,not happy to see me."

Zack then went for a punch without hesitation but Cooler blocked.Zack was shocked but reacted with a kick to the stomach but again Cooler blocked.his time he threw Zack across the school.Zack was ticked but heard that shrill sound again."DEAHBEAM."Before he could react he hit him straight in the ribs.Zack thought to himself "heh,maybe he does'nt have that great of aim after all."

Just then Cody popped up and started furiously kicking cooler in the stomich before doing a really hard one sending him flying for limped his way over to Zack and said "dude,lets get out of here."They rushed home to the Tipton and immediatly it the "23 button" in the elevator.

Back to where Cooler landed.

"Lord" Cooler,the boys got away.What do you mean they got away,you were supposed to stop them.But Cooler,with all do respect they were able to do this to you,i would not of stood a chance.What do you mean "did this to me."The reason i appoined you as my head leuitinate is so you could deal with these situation.But cooler,they regestered at least 4,000,000 on the scouter.Don't you dare back sase me.You are being stripped of yor rank.Then Cooler evaporated him.Captain yurfgr,your now the head liutinant.Find where they live and immediatly tell me.But lord Cooler,could'nt you just blow up the city.'Ohh,why did'nt I think of that",Ohh yeah,I need every little city's energy.Then,yurfgr ran off to find out.hey will burn and die.

The end for now.

This chapters a little longer and i hope it's awesome.next chapter most likley tommorow.R&R PEACE.


	4. coolers coming part 3

Okay everyone who has been reading this story,here's chapter 4.But first,this chapter was only put up late because i got sick on tuesday(very boring experiance)even as i type im still somewhat sick but this story will be continued from here forth very fast updated chapters.Also,I will double-check my story's from now on to give it a better reading experiance.So,without further ado,chapter 4.

As the twins entered there suite panting they heard there mom coming from the kitchen.They immediatly rushed to there room and shut and locked the door.Zack then pulled Cody away from the door so there mom could not hear there conversation.They both sat in silence for abot a minute or so before Zack broke the silence."How did you get up after you got shot in the chest by that laser."Well,I dont exactly then looked up to Zack and saw his face,it had a look of confusion on it.Zack thought Cody knew the answer to everything.When he had a question he asked then started to speak.Zack",I think I was know you where dead,I checked your pulse nothing" said Zack who had a shakey voice.He could'nt tell if it was from the fight or from the thought of Cody being dead for around 5 then burst out,"WHAT."

Carey upon hearing the loudness burst into the room to see blood,bruises,and long gashes all of Zack and some blood stains on Cody's face.Carey then with an angered face forcefully calmly said "boys we are going to have a talk right now."

Back at the big Ghetti star.

Lord Cooler",we can't pick up an accurate reading."What do you mean you can't pick up an accurate reading".Well sire,when the big ghetti star went over this city it sent to much radeation for a radar to pick up anything.Just then one of Coolers flunkeys burst into the room.Sire,"I think we got a lock."Where.In some hotel called the Tipton.Lufgre,send you and 2 oter strong men to dismantle them and try to act normal.But Cooler sir,we don't look human.Not to worry,I'll make reservations for you.

Back at the lecture of the century.

How did you boys get so many bad cuts.They did'nt answer because they were'nt on the up and up with Cooler and his uber flunkeys.4 minutes later there mom was still lecturing them to death.Zack had to end this and quick,other-wise Cody was going to spill the beans.For he knew the most time Cody ever lasted in a lecture is 4 1/2 minutes.Zack then screamed at the top of his lungs "MOM SHUT THE HELL UP'."All you ever do is talk on Cody,were knew this had to be done and just followed Zack leaving a speechless Carey.As they walked over to the elevator Cody said Zack,you did'nt have to do that,i would'nve said anything.Zack did'nt say anything,he just pressed the lobby button to go see Maddie.Zack had only cussed to his mom once when he was really angrey that his and Cody's dad were getting a divorce,and since talking to her cleared his mind,he thought talking to her would calm his nerves and figure out a plan of action against Cooler.As he and Cody got to the lobby he walked over to the candy counter just as the 3 goons were walking in.Zack then saw there unforgettable faces and started to feel anger boil in him.He could hear London,Maddie,and Cody chatting about something,but blanked it out.He hit Cody's side real hard to get his turned over to see them.But before Cody could charge Zack stopped him thinking logically,and hoping no one sees there powers.The 3 men walked right passed them then took a gaze at the lobby to only see the four standing at the candy counter.One of the 3 without a thought,punched Zack making him crash into the wall.Zack then felt heat coming from his arm and tried punching through the wood,but instead a energy blast came of his hand and evaporated one of the three in a flash,much to Maddie and Londons then grabbed the last flunkey and chock slamed him with enough force to shatter him to bits.Then both Zack and Cody looked over at there leader.Lufgre threw a punch just as Cody did but his arm got ripped threw.Before he could scream Zack threw a energy blast and evaporated his head.Then Maddie and London both said in unison "okay what the hell was that."

Okay everyone,thats a wrap for now.Sorry for those spaces,my prossesors flipping out.anyways sorry for the ending and i'll try to tommorow put up chapter 5 and try puting up the first chapter of my pokemon fanfic.R&R and as always PEACE XD


End file.
